Monica
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead|likes = Stinky's music, cooking, her friends, singing and dancing, playing with her kids, holidays, Matthew and the gang|dislikes = Her husband's absence|powers = |fate = Finally reunites with her husband and resumes her life}}'''Monica '''is Stinky's wife and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. After her husband was falsely imprisoned, she began to raise Stinky Junior and the rest of her children on her own, hoping that someday her husband would return to the forest and reunite with her. Background Monica was born in 1987, living in the country with her family. As she matured, she eventually fell in love with a passionate musician named Stinky, who both showed a love for music. Their romance developed into marriage at the age of 20. Years after getting married and settling down in the woods, Monica gave birth to a total of 10 kids. 5 sons and 5 daughters. Monica and Stinky lived a happy life in their treehouse in the woods. On quiet nights, Stinky would play his guitar and Monica would sing and dance to the music. Monica found it very romantic. However, three months later, Stinky was falsely convicted for illegally spraying a dog with his skunk smell. Monica was afraid that her husband would be imprisoned for life, if no one would defend him. Stinky did hire Robert Wooten as his defense attorney, hoping that he could clear Stinky of the charges, so he can reunited with his family. Unfortunately, Stinky was pleaded guilty and sentenced for 20 years. Before taking her husband into custody, Monica had the chance to say goodbye before leaving and promising to never forget him. With Stinky in jail, it was hard for Monica to raise the kids on her own. She's hoping to be reunited with her husband, so they can continue to spend time together as a family. Personality Monica is portrayed as kind, elegant, motherly, soft-spoken and a loving maternal figure. She deeply cares for her family and loves to help others. She always greets her friends and other people in a soft and sweet voice. Before getting married, Monica wasn't immature, she was mostly desperate for love and was hoping to meet someone and settle down with a family of her own. She enjoyed living with her family when she was younger and was eternally loyal to them. As Monica matured, she grew more responsible about her job as a housewife and a mother. She learns how to get her work done and have fun with her family and friends too. Despite her husband being in jail for a long time, she remained kind and loving especially towards her kids. Unlike Stinky, Monica held no hostile grudge against the Wooten family after her husband was falsely convicted. She learned how to respect and understand people's mistakes. Monica is extremely appreciative and thankful because when she learned that Matthew and the gang bought her husband back into the family. She gave him a big hug and multiple kisses to show how grateful she is. Physical appearance Monica is a slender skunk wearing a yellow top with green skirt. She wears brown boots to go with it. Powers and abilities Monica's primary ability is her cooking and cleaning skills. With Monica being a housewife, she is shown to be skilled at both cooking and cleaning. Appearances Turn Back Time Monica was mentioned in the opening of the episode by Stinky, when he told Jackie that he wanted to be reunited with his wife and kids. Luckily, after Jack Cat's defeat, Matthew and the gang traveled back to the time where Stinky was falsely convicted and they changed Stinky's past, so that he could be reunited with his wife and kids. After having his past changed, Stinky was bought back into the woods with his family. Stinky took his family to the time machine show where Monica had the opportunity to thank Matthew for bringing her husband back into the family The Black Lion Monica will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Skunks Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Spouses Category:Chefs Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:American characters Category:Siblings